Heart Shaped Box
by produccion calabaza
Summary: ¡Hey espera tengo una nueva queja! por que siempre estaré en deuda contigo, las orquídeas carnívoras no perdonan una sola ofensa, Maysilee yo... te extraño


_**Disclaimer.- soy pelirroja, los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y los zapatos de Haymitch me pertenecen**_

_**Comentarios de la autora.-**_

_**Inspirada en la canción de Nirvana y la película Martirs(la del título, por supuesto ) y en mi esquizofrénica mente, el fanfic lo hice por fines decorativos y para decir ''miren hice un fanfic y tu ¡no!''. GalaTea**_

_-_siempre estaré en deuda contigo- dijo Haymitch dándole un trago a su vino blanco – Maysilee ¿Por qué siempre me miras como un piscis cuando estoy débil?..

-Haymitch ¿con quién hablas?- pregunto preocupada Katniss

Haymitch volteo su cabeza revisando de donde provenía el sonido, era Katniss que estaba parada junto al marco de la puerta de su habitación

-con Maysilee

-Haymitch, no hay nadie en la habitación- comento la chica preocupada

-he estado encerrado en esa jodida caja en forma de corazón

-creo que deberías dejar de beber esto- dijo Katniss quitándole la botella de vino a su entrenador pero este agarro la muñeca de la chica impidiendo que alejara la botella

-yo creo que no preciosa, algunos tenemos que olvidar y otros tienen que gritar, dame la botella- dijo Haymitch viendo enfadado a la chica, apretándole la muñeca

-imbécil..- dicho esto Katniss se dirigió a la puerta para salir antes de que Haymitch se pusiera ebrio

-¿Katniss? ¿Estás ahí?- pregunto susurrante Haymitch,

-estoy aquí- dijo Katniss antes de cruzar la puerta

-¿Katniss?- volvió a preguntar insistente Haymitch

-si, Haymitch- dijo la chica aun en el marco de la puerta

-¿Por qué nunca tienes miedo?- pregunto Haymitch

Katniss se quedo en silencio, no esperaba que Haymitch le hiciera esa pregunta esperaba tal vez un _me traerías otra botella preciosa _o un ¡_HEY PRECIOSA RIDEE!_, pero esa pregunta le dejo pensando

-a veces tengo miedo- respondió simplemente, pero en el fondo pensaba en el momento que sacaron el papel con el nombre de su hermana

-no como yo- murmuro Haymitch

-no pase por las mismas cosas-

-¿Qué tienes que hacer para dejar de tener miedo?- murmuro Haymitch

-déjate ir Haymitch- respondió Katniss

-¿te parece?- murmuro Haymitch con los ojos acuosos, el no se permitía llorar pero al fin y al cabo ¿Quién lo iba a ver?

-si- afirmo Katniss alejándose de la habitación de su entrenador

-te extraño Maysilee…- murmuro Haymitch con una lagrima derramándose de su barbilla

-_yo también te extraño Haymitch…- _murmuro una voz femenina, Haymitch alzo la cabeza buscando aquella voz, era Maysilee, ¡era ella!

-¿Maysilee? – Pregunto Haymitch con emoción, esperando ver a su antigua compañera, decirle cuanto la extrañaba y lamentaba todo, pero nadie respondió –espera Maysilee- pidió Haymitch a la nada, ¿estaba volviéndose loco acaso? Haymitch apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza -_Perdón, Perdón, Perdón… Perdón Maysilee- _murmuraba Haymitch con arrepentimiento, oía voces en su cabeza, oía voces en la habitación, todo era igual que aquella vez.

-_¿Qué es eso?- pregunto desconfiado el chico_

_-es jugo de naranja- respondió la chica de cabellos de ángel, acercándole el termo, la chica tenía una mejilla hinchada y una mirada maternal_

_-¿es para mí?_

_-si- respondió la chica de cabellos de ángel_

_-¿eres una madre o algo así?- dijo Haymitch aceptado el termo, viendo extrañada a la chica_

_-no tienes a nadie mas ¿o sí?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa divertida_

_-mi madre se va poner celosa- dijo Haymitch dándole un sorbo al jugo, mientras Maysilee reía un poco_

_-entonces- dijo Haymitch limpiándose los rastros de jugo de su boca con el torso de su mano -¿somos aliados o algo así?_

_-sí, seremos algo así- afirmo la chica de cabellos de ángel viendo fijamente a Haymitch, la chica extendió su mano a Haymitch_

_-está bien..- dijo Haymitch apretando su mano en señal de que el acuerdo o el ''algo así'' estaba cerrado –nunca pensé que quisieras aliarte conmigo Maysilee_

_-hasta los Mártires necesitan compañía_

_-¿Qué te hizo recapacitar?- pregunto Haymitch viendo a los ojos a Maysilee_

_-ves esto- dijo señalando su mejilla hinchada –esto me hizo ver que no puedo hacerlo sola_

_-si conseguiste el jugo de naranja, ¿Por qué no te robaste algo mejor, como una pomada o algo así genio?- pregunto irónico Haymitch_

_-no tenía tiempo, esos gorilas ya venían por mí, esto se desinflama rápido, y prefiero beber algo antes de deshidratarme – y hablando de genios ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- pregunto la chica señalando la rodilla de Haymitch que tenía un gran hematoma con una herida que ya estaba por cerrarse dejando la costra de un color caféverdoso, esa herida equivalía por rodilla completa _

_-gajes del oficio preciosa- dijo Haymitch tapándose con los rasgados pantalones la herida_

_-deja que te cure Don Impertinente- dijo Maysilee acercándose a la herida_

_-no eres muy buena inventando apodos eh preciosa- dijo Haymitch con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo a la chica buscar algo de entre los bolsillos_

_-acaso ese es un apodo, mono- dijo Maysilee sosteniendo en la palma de su mano un planta de tallo velloso, verdeoscura, con flores en forma de estrellas color amarillo_

_-por lo general cuando alguien se quiere declarar con flores, son rosas- dijo Haymitch en tono pícaro_

_-¿Quién dijo que me iba a declarar? mono pulgoso – digo Maysilee poniendo la planta en el piso, la chica había tomado una roca que se encontraba detrás de Haymitch y con ella comenzó a aplastar la planta – tu eres la última persona que merece rosas- dijo la chica viendo con una sonrisa a Haymitch_

_-tú también Señorita Perfección _

_La chica al darle el ultimo golpe a la planta, guardo la piedra en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y miro a Haymitch con una sonrisa traviesa – ojala y te duela, mono- dijo la chica tomando lo que quedaba de planta aplastada que era una capa verde amarillenta depositándola en la herida de Haymitch, este hizo una mueca de dolor, Maysilee le untaba la planta con delicadeza _

_-¿Qué mierda es esto?- pregunto Haymitch viendo a Maysilee con cara de asco_

_-Agrimonia- conteste lo chica limpiando sus manos con su manchado pantalón – esto ayudara a que tu herida cierre bien y no te duela tanto al caminar_

_-vaya preciosa sí que sabes mucho de esto, eh- dijo viéndola con una sonrisa gamberra_

_-solo lo que se debe saber, pero lo tomare como un cumplido- dijo la chica recargándose en el tronco del árbol junto a Haymitch_

_-¿Dónde la conseguiste?_

_-preguntas mucho Haymitch, la conseguí en el bosque mono, las ardillas casi me arrancan la mano al tomarla, estas plantas al arrancarlas desprenden un olor que a esas malditas ardillas de mierda les agrada- dijo la chica viendo con despectivamente lo que quedaba de la planta que solo era pasta verde, recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar_

_-vaya, aparte de Perfecta, tienes un lindo vocabulario- _

_-lo aprendí del mejor- dijo viendo Haymitch con una sonrisa, la chica volteo a ver a Haymitch seriamente -¿crees que soy perfecta?_

_-¿tú crees que soy un mono?- la chica no respondió solo lo miro fijamente a lo que Haymitch suspiro cansado -la chica es muy tenaz- pensó – solo a veces preciosa, pero eres humana es normal ser así y todo eso- dijo Haymitch viéndola con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-bueno, yo no recuerdo a verte visto comiendo bananas- dijo esta correspondiéndole la sonrisa_

_Los dos chicos se quedaron callados un largo rato, viendo al cielo, era nublado, lo único que querían ambos es que todo fuera un mal sueño, irse, y ver el cielo verdadero, ya no estar en esa arena donde todo era engañoso._

-_Haymitch.. ¿Porque nunca tienes miedo?- susurro Maysilee rompiendo el silencio_

_-porque no he visto las mismas cosas que tu, tal vez- respondió Haymitch_

_-y.. ¿Qué haces para no tener miedo?- dijo la chica viéndolo significativamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta _

_-no lose, tal vez.. solo es dejarse ir.._

_-¿dejarse ir? Si no puedo hacerlo, ¿estarás ahí para ayudarme?- pregunto la chica sin apartar la vista de los ojos azules de Haymitch_

_-si_

_Maysilee recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, la lluvia aun seguía cayendo fuertemente, la respiración de la chica se acompasaba con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia, era relajante, hace mucho que Haymitch no se me sentía así, -quien diría que la Señorita Perfecta y yo nos llevaríamos tan bien- pensó Haymitch , el sueño comenzaba ganarle, Haymitch comenzó a cabecear hasta recargar su cabeza en la de la chica, los parpados los sentía pesados, -si tan solo esto fuera un sueño, ella y yo podríamos estar en casa y no en esta pesadilla…- pensaba Haymitch con los ojos entrecerrados –…solo quiero alejarme de este mundo salvaje- fue lo último que pensó Haymitch cerrando completamente los ojos, pero oyó una voz, una chillona y gangosa voz._

_-no te duermas Haymitch…- dijo en un susurro Maysilee_

_-¿¡Qué carajo!?- pensó Haymitch irritado_

_-¿por qué jodidos no?- susurre perezoso_

_-¿quieres morir tan rápido? Lo mejor es quedarnos vigilando los dos, un pájaro podría venir y atravesarte el cuello o tal vez una ardilla._

_-si puedo morir dormido, por mi que venga el ejercito de las ardillas- dijo Haymitch volviendo a cerrar los ojos, pero la voz gangosa de Maysilee volvió a despertarlo_

_-cállate y vigila- dijo esta zarandeando a Haymitch, este vio despectivamente a la chica y vigilo, pero el sentía que había algo raro en la mirada de la chica de cabellos de ángel._

_-¿Maysilee?- pregunto murmurado Haymitch_

_-¿qué?- dijo está viendo a su izquierda, buscando algo fuera de orden_

_-¿tienes miedo?-_

_Maysilee volteo para ver a Haymitch, la mirada de la chica se oscureció por un momento_

_-si..- dijo esta sin mirar a Haymitch_

_-¿de qué tienes miedo?_

_-…-_

_-¿tienes miedo de morir?- pregunto Haymitch acercándose más a Maysilee_

_-no- respondió esta aun con la mirada baja –siempre he pensado..- dijo está cerrando los ojos -… que la vida, duele mucho más que la muerte y … cuando la muerte llega el dolor termina… yo tengo miedo de no volver a ver a mi hermana y ver otra vez el sol, puedo estar aquí iluminado, soleado y haber un increíble crepúsculo, pero en este infierno nada es real, solo la muerte…- la chica volvió a ver a Haymitch con una sonrisa y una mirada acuosa -¿tú tienes miedo Haymitch?_

_-claro que si, preciosa, pero sabes, cuando tengo miedo finjo que todo está bien- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa – si algo te da miedo solo di '' esto no da miedo es mierda'' y si algo te duele '' eso se sintió jodidamente grandioso''- dijo acercándose más a Maysilee, a su rostro angelical._

_-¿aun te duele la rodilla?- pregunto Maysilee con una sonrisa_

_-no claro que no, se siente jodidamente bien- dijo Haymitch viendo fijamente esos ojos azules_

_-¿aun tienes miedo preciosa?_

_-claro que no, esta de mierda todo esto- dijo sonriendo la chica_

-_aprendes rápido, preciosa_

_-solo fingía que aprendía_

_Haymitch no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos, eran de un bello color azul piscis, claramente podía ver esa caja de corazón que tenia Maysilee adentro, si mas Haymitch tomo la cara de Maysilee y le dio un beso, Maysilee cerró los ojos y abrazo a Haymitch. El beso duro una eternidad para ellos dos, aun que solo fueron algunos segundos, fue una bella eternidad. Haymitch correspondió el abrazo de Maysilee apretándola fuertemente contra él._

_-desearía poder comer eso que te aterra- murmuro Haymitch para sí mismo, ocultándose en esa cabellera de ángel_

Esa fue la última vez que Haymitch puedo abrazar a Maysilee, el destino suele jugar con los corazones más frágiles, pero ese destino tiene otro nombre, _El Capitolio_. Ambos chicos discutían constantemente, donde moverse, que recolectar y qué hacer. Maysilee y Haymitch sabían a lo que tenían que llegar al final, pero Maysilee no quería hacerse responsable de la muerte de Haymitch separándose de él. Una mortal elección

_Haymitch corría, corría como nunca en su vida gritando el nombre de la chica de cabellos de ángel, se quedaba sin aliento pero eso no importaba, solo tenía que salvarla ya estaba a unos pasos, pero no se fijo en la rama que sobresalía de tierra tropezando con esta, en el momento que cayó, Maysilee fue atravesada por los picos de esas aves rosadas. Las aves se fueron sin más, dejando el en sangrentado cuerpo de la chica en el suelo, Haymitch se levanto rápidamente corriendo a ella. La chica aun vivía, pero que esperanzas había de que siguiera así. Maysilee respiraba pausadamente, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la cara con manchas de sangre y lagrimas. Haymitch derramo unas lagrimas y le tomo de la mano con fuerza, Maysilee lo veía con infinita ternura y cariño._

_-Maysilee..- gemía Haymitch, la voz se le cortaba, un nudo en la garganta no le dejaba hablar._

_-me siento, jodidamente bien- dijo la chica con la voz baja, Haymitch la miraba con compasión -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- pensaba Haymitch con lagrimas derramándole a caudales de los ojos, Maysilee alzo su mano con esfuerzo quitándole una lagrima que caía de la barbilla del chico. Haymitch apretaba más la mano de Maysilee, como si eso pudiera aliviarla, para que supiera que él estaba allí. La chica lo miro por última vez con una sonrisa infinitamente hermosa y cariñosa, viendo con ternura infinita. La mano de Maysilee se aflojo al agarre , ya no respiraba, Maysilee murió._

_-siempre, siempre estaré en deuda contigo Maysilee- prometió Haymitch con la voz entrecortada y con lagrimas derramándose._

La botella de vino blanco cayó de las manos Haymitch pesadamente al piso, rompiéndose en pedazos.

-me siento, jodidamente bien.


End file.
